


11:10

by emptypens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jaeno, M/M, One Shot, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: "11:10 seems to be the longest minute ever.”





	11:10

“11:10 seems to be the longest minute ever.”

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno, an eyebrow raised at the sudden statement he made. 

 

“What made you say that?” He asked as he shifted his position on the grassy ground, resting his side on it with his arm supporting his head, all to hand his attention to Jeno.

 

“Anticipation,” Jeno simply responded as he had his eyes on his wristwatch instead of the starry night sky displayed above him, which seemed like a very straining position to stare at. “It makes a minute feel like a century when it exists.”

 

“You believe that wishes become true when you wish for it at 11:11?” 

 

“Not really, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

 

Jaemin smiled, full adoreness shining in his eyes just as bright as the moonlight was reflecting on it.

 

“What are you going to wish for, anyway?”

 

Jeno smiled. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe a dog.”

 

The two just laughed.

 

* * *

 

“11:10?”

 

Jeno groaned as he dropped his arm on the ground, hissing at the stinging pain after the stupid move. “Yeah.”

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “What will you wish for this time?”

 

“Still not sure,” Jeno admitted, sheepish. 

 

“You’re waiting for something you wouldn’t have anything to give for when it arrives?”

 

“Shut up. I have been half-assing most of my wishes for the past years now. There’s no turning back.”

 

“Alright, whatever you say, big guy.”

 

“What about you?” Jeno asked Jaemin, turning his head to him.

 

Jaemin stared at the few stars in the cloudy dark blanket above them, then at Jeno for a good second.

 

“I don’t believe in such things.”

 

“You’re really boring.”

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

 

* * *

 

“I have a wish to wish this time.”

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno, raising his arms to clap. “Hip hip hooray! Congratulations! After a million, billion, gajillion years, you finally found it!”

 

Jeno squinted his eyes at the boy beside him. “Was that sarcasm?”

 

“Go figure, genius. What will you wish for?”

 

Despite the darkness surrounding them and halfly-blinding them, Jaemin could still see the way Jeno was smiling. All of the sudden, everything seemed so much brighter.

 

“Secret.”

 

Jaemin groaned. “Oh, come on.”

 

“I won’t tell unless you tell me yours.”

 

“I told you, I don’t have one because I don’t do one.”

 

“You’re so boring! Can’t you just make one wish?!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Jeno’s face was plastered with an expression of triumph, then at excitement right before he closed his eyes, probably to make his wish.

 

Jaemin heaved a sigh of disbelief. He took a glance of Jeno, noticing how beautiful he was under the silver light of the moon. Shining. Serene. Perfect.

 

He wished he would never lose this sight ever in his life.

 

* * *

 

“Will you wish for something tonight?” 

 

Jaemin huffed. “I guess.”

 

Jeno grinned. “Finally. At least you’re a little less boring now.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What will you wish for?”

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno, meeting his eyes that could have blend with the dimness around them if it weren’t for the stars etching in them like he held an entire galaxy inside.

 

“Nothing,” Jaemin lied.

 

“What?! Why?!”

 

“You’ll see. Now, close your eyes and go wish for your stupid wish.”

 

Jeno pouted, but as soon as 11:11 struck his wristwatch, he obeyed and closed his eyes.

 

Out of all the things he expected to see when he opens his eyes, Jaemin leaning in for a kiss was the least of them.

 

* * *

 

“What will you wish for tonight?” Jaemin asked.

 

No answer, as if his question had disintegrated and flown with the air, towards somewhere no one can ever reach.

 

“Rather, what would you have wished tonight?” Jaemin rephrased, looking to his side, like he was expecting him to be there, shining his signature eye smile under the stars when he knew perfectly that he was, in fact, not.

 

He smiled sadly.

 

“That’s cool,” he suddenly responded, as if he had gotten a response in the first place. “You know what I will wish for? Go on, ask me.”

 

Silence.

 

A tear rolled down Jaemin’s cheek.

 

“For you to come back, because that’s all I have ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
